


Far Too Young To Die

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Character Death, Crying, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Lots of Crying, M/M, Murder, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Psychosis, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: Connor was a prototype, therefore, his biocomponents were only built to withstand so much. After the revolution, the other RK800s built during that time were activated and they had no longer been produced after the RK900s, so after death, there was no new Connor to transfer his memories and conscience into. Now, death was the only thing Connor truly feared, not only because he knows how it feels to die, but because he wouldn't be able to come back this time.Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Far Too Youn To Die".





	Far Too Young To Die

Connor always knew death was inevitable, but the thought still always scared him. Before the revolution, he just transferred into a new body, but that's nearly impossible now. All of the other RK800s that were built pre-revolution had been activated and CyberLife stopped producing them after the RK900s. He had already died protecting Hank from the deviant at the Stratford tower when deviancy was still a problem. He always valued Hank's life over his own and has just recently discovered that his feelings for the lieutenant have become romantic, but he hoped he wouldn't have to do it again.

He didn't want to end up like the AX400 in a pool of her own Thirium in front of him.

He was currently knelt next to her, analyzing her blood for more details. The AX400, registered name "Grace", had died around 15 minutes before anyone showed up to the scene. Hank, Connor, and a few other officers had been called down by a passerby who heard screams coming from Grace's home on a walk back to their own from a friend's house, and when they looked through the window to see what was going on, Grace was being brutally stabbed before a final gunshot to the head did her in. The knife was still sticking out of her torso when the police arrived, leading Connor to the conclusion that she was shot immediately after the killer was done stabbing her. With Thirium stains scattering across the carpet, the attacks started in the kitchen when the killer grabbed a knife from the knife holder and slashed across her chest. As Grace was running into the living room, she was stabbed in the back, hitting a major cluster of tubes and wires that made her lose control over her lower body. As she attempted to crawl away, the killer grabbed her ankle, dragged her back towards them, and flipped her over to stab her 3 times in the chest and when she was still writhing beneath them, they pulled out a gun and fired.

"Find anything important, Connor?" Hank spoke up behind him. He was so deep in thought that it would've made Connor flinch if he were human. He listed the information to Hank about her name and how she died, and to his surprise, Hank seemed like he was listening with his full attention on him and what he said. It made Connor blush a light blue that he hoped was light enough to be easily hidden. They walked through the house together to cover every point made with the evidence they collected before walking outside to see two women standing with the other cops. Even from a distance, Connor could tell they were absolutely devastated. As they walked closer, Ben Collins approached them.

"Evening, Hank. Connor." Connor gave a nod and a smile as Ben greeted them.

"Well, what's the deal?" Hank responded almost absentmindedly.

"These two women claimed to have arrived because around this time, Grace had set up some sort of game night. They both appear to be human, but we don't know for sure yet. They're also sobbing like they watched a bag of kittens get run over, so have fun with that, you two." Ben pat Hank on the shoulder before walking inside the house. Hank grumbled a "well, shit" under his breath as they walked to the women together. Connor scanned both of their faces while they made their way to the women. Prafke, Maria and Jensen, Lauren. Born 2/6/2010 and 7/14/2007 respectively. Both of their criminal records include illegal gambling and prostitution. They were both very similar, yet Maria had shorter brown hair and Lauren had a long blonde braid.

"Let's just get to the point. What can you ladies tell me about Grace? What she was like, the type of people she hung out with, that sort of stuff." Hank spoke in the kindest manner he could muster. Maria sniffled and managed to stop her sobs to speak up.

"She... Sh-She enjoyed dancing and cooking. A very bright and happy Android. She didn't have many friends, just us, and every time we told her to make other friends, she always said we were enough fo-for her... She had a boyfriend, too. George, he was a-an HR400, I think. They often fought, but they still loved each other a lot, I could see their connection was really strong... The fights never got too far past arguments. He was always upset that she wanted to cook instead of, uh... "Do it". He said it didn't make sense because they were both Androids, but she argued back by telling him that she gave her food away to the people that needed it. Y-You both know there are a lot of homeless people in Detroit..." As Maria finished, Lauren began to speak as well.

"Ge-George often went to some sort of Android psychology or something like that, whatever they call it. Grace mentioned to us at some point that he had a virus similar to psychosis in humans. That's all we can tell you that would really help..." Lauren looked down and to the side.

"That's plenty of information. Thank you for your cooperation." Connor replied before turning to look back at the house. Hank had already started walking back and his vision automatically locked on him. He wondered for a moment if he had always felt this way, that deep down, that fuzzy romantic feeling was there from the start. He had collected plenty of information from interfacing with other Androids, as well as information he didn't quite know what to do with. When interfacing with Androids, it's not a completely smooth process, sometimes other things such as memories and archives seep through along with the information that was intentionally transferred. He's collected information on various books Androids have read over the years that include classic love stories. Through research, he's learned about "cliches", a more common one being love between two people that are forbidden to be together, whether it's because of race, culture, social status, or simply familial reasons. He has also learned that this scenario seemed a little cliche in that sense. He was an Android and Hank was human. Having a romantic relationship like that, or, any romantic feelings linking an Android and a human at all, would have been forbidden before the revolution.

Well, that doesn't matter now. No one ever could control him, anyways.

He eventually caught up with Hank after a moment, walking back inside to investigate the house further now that he had new information. There seemed to be signs of a struggle in the kitchen, so it was entirely possible that it all started as an argument that grew into a full-on fight, thus making George their main suspect. Connor decided to scan the area completely and noticed a single drop of stray Thirium on a set of stairs that didn't match up with the evidence. He walked over and picked it up with his finger to further analyze it - it was George's.

"The hell are you doing, Connor?" Said Android turned around to see Hank behind him with a questioning look.

"There are blue blood traces that match George on the stairs here," Connor replied as he looked back up the stairs and stood up. He started walking, but Hank grabbed his arm.

"There's no way I'm letting you go up there alone. Get behind me."

As always, even though he knew it was a bad idea, Connor quickly moved to let Hank go in front of him. He always hated how Hank would go in front of him when entering a potentially dangerous situation. He valued Hank's life very much over his own, as mentioned earlier, and it would quite literally break him on the inside if Hank got injured - or worse. As they made their way up, Connor made sure to keep a very close eye on everything that was happening around them. It might have made him paranoid, but it's better to be safe than sorry. When they got to the top, they were met with a hallway, but there were only three doors; one on each side and one way at the end. Hank walked forward to get closer to one of the doors when the door at the other end was slammed open. It was like everything moved in slow motion from there. Connor saw a gun in a man's hand through the now open door and a timer for when he was expected to fire. 3 seconds. His LED flashed red as he didn't bother to think of doing anything else but jump in front of Hank.

He heard it before he felt it. A gunshot and two clicks. He knew it before he felt it. He was hit and George had run out of ammo. Not a very smart criminal if you keep anything less than 2 bullets before reloading or getting more ammo. He saw it before he felt it. The flash of white and orange before gray smoke. When he finally felt it, it was almost numb, but he could definitely feel the discomfort of having a hole shot through him. Of having a hole shot through his Thirium pump regulator.

"CONNOR!!!"

It took him a moment to look down and see his blood spill out of him. He didn't even need to look, he just did. He looked up again before losing the strength to stay standing, falling into Hank's arms. A few more clicks followed after that.

"SHIT!" He heard George exclaim. Hank was swift to pull out a gun and fire 3 times in George's general direction. Connor could see the raw anger in his expression and it made him smile. It hurt to smile now. It never hurt to smile before. Funny how just a small string of chaotic events can change something so much. He heard the other officers rush up the stairs and handcuff George before another timer appeared in his vision.

_ **THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR IN CRITICAL CONDITION. ALL SYSTEMS IN LOW POWER MODE.** _

_ **THIRIUM LEVELS CRITICAL. IMMINENT SHUTDOWN IN 00:00:48.** _

He also saw Hank looking down at him with a look of... Shock? Heartbreak? He couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't feel anything anymore, but he knew there were tears falling onto his face.

"Nonononono, Connor, no, please, don't leave me!" Hank begged above him.

"It'll all be alright, Hank..." Connor reached up with the only strength he had left to caress Hank's cheek and wipe away a stray tear. Hank was hurt, more than Connor was, and he could see it in his eyes. "Everything will be okay..."

"No, it fucking won't, Connor! You're dying, actually dying this time, and I can't help you!" _**SHUTDOWN IN 00:00:30.**_

"Hank, I wouldn't have my death any other way... Just being in your arms in my last seconds brings me... A sense of safety and joy... I know it sounds selfish, but..." Connor started tearing up at his own words, and he kept smiling throughout the entire thing. _**SHUTDOWN IN 00:00:20.**_

"Connor, y-... Y-You don't understand, I-I can't lose you, not again, not permanently! I... I love you, goddamnit!" Hank was hysterical now. It made Connor sad. Why did it make him sad? This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To hear Hank say "I love you"? Maybe because Hank was in so much pain... And he heard it during his last few seconds alive. _**SHUTDOWN IN 00:00:10.**_

"Hank... I... I love you too..." His LED started fading out. _**5\. 4. **_"I wish I could have told you sooner..." His voice grew staticky. _**3\. 2. 1.**_

"Connor, no, don't-!"

Everything went black.


End file.
